Kiaki Midori
is one of the Cures in Royal Rainbow Pretty Cure. She is the princess of Green Kingdom. Her alter ego is . Her catchphrase is . Appearance Personality She is bossy and a little bit arrogant. She didn't want to be the Cure of kindness but the Cure of strength because she think that the kindness was for the weak. But After having discovered the importance of the kindness, she accepted her role. So, she become a little kinder and less bossy. History Relationships Cure Green also known as the Cure of Kindness, is Midori's alter ego. Like most of the others in Pretty Cure, she has a tendency to give out a speech about kindness, happiness or courage in the middle of the battle, which often provokes the villains and tell her to shut up. She controls the power of flower and trees and transforms with the phrase, "Precure Princess Change … Rainbow Form". '''Her main attack is Green Tree Blooming. Transformation Rainbow Pad gets up and surrounds Midori with a Blue light then it opens. Midori takes the small Green Tree and said " '''Precure Princess Change … Rainbow Form ". A rainbow surrounds the hand, her feet, her body. And the, her hair, her gloves, her shoes and her dress appear. Then she slides on a rainbow and recites her introduction speech. Colorful Cure Green Colorful Cure Green is the upgraded form that Cure Green attains in episode 47. The Pretty Fairies are required for this transformation upgrade. The seven Pretty Fairies Heart to Fire combined to become "Arc-en-ciel-sama" to allow the Cures to transform. In this form, the Cures can perform Arc-en-ciel Shower. Attacks * Green Tree Blooming 'She raises her hand "Color of Rainbow " and there the Rainbow Bracelet appears. A tree appears behind the enemy, then with its branches, the tree crushes him. * 'Glitter Tree Blooming 'This attack can't be used only with Princess Palace. She puts the Green Tree in Princess Palace and then, Pretty Tree, a small fairy enters to the green room where was the source of the power of Cure Green and after that, she says "Power of Pretty Cure … Light Green" * 'Glitter Colors Explosion 'is Cure Green's group attack that she perform with Cure Pink, Cure Yellow, Cure Blue, Cure Purple and Cure Orange (But only since Cure Orange has belonged to the groupRRPC31 * 'Arc-en-ciel Shower 'is Cure Green's second group attack that she performs with Cure Pink, Cure Blue, Cure Yellow, Cure Purple, Cure Orange and Cure Red, where she needs to be in her Colorful Mode. Etymology : Ki ''(木) means "tree" and ''Aki (秋) means "autumn". means "Green" obviously referring to her alter ego Cure Green. Songs Trivia * Midori is the oldest Pretty Cure in Royal Rainbow Pretty Cure. * Midori's birthday falls on March 27th therefore, Midori's zodiac is Pisces. * Cure Mint, Cure March, Cure Felice, Cure Emerald and Cure Green are the only green Cures in the whole franchise. Category:Green Cures Category:User: Anime-Candy Category:Candyseries Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Earth using Cures